


Write on My Soul

by Officer_Jennie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Really just fluff, mentions of hashimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Just another soulmate story





	Write on My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



> A ~~very belated~~ birthday gift for the writing master of soulmate stories~~

Tobirama sat at his desk, drumming his fingers against the old wood. There were no more reports for him to finish, the latest one placed neatly on top of the stack he had snuck home with him (Mito had found him in his actual office just a few hours ago, and had promptly scolded him into going home because  _apparently_  it wasn’t appropriate for the hokage to decide when he could have a day off himself). The experiment cooking away in his lab had several hours before anything would change, though it was rather tempting to go check on it again.

He glanced at his clock, letting his head fall back when he saw the time. It had been ten minutes. Only ten minutes since he last checked on the experiment. No on that then.

Training was an option, but he’d have to be careful about where. The last thing he needed was Mito finding out his off-day wasn’t actually spent  _relaxing_.

But Tobirama didn’t know how to  _relax_. He had all of this  _time_ , and had no idea what to do with  _time_.

Hashirama forgive him, but peace was  _boring_.

Despite knowing full well nothing could have changed, he left his home office and headed to the lab. While he was there, he pushed stuff around his tables, adjusting his books and papers (that were already  _meticulously_  placed) to make them seem more aesthetically pleasing.

And then put them back, because he hated it.

A check at the clock, and he hit his forehead against the wall. Only half an hour. How did people  _deal_  with this? Live like this? Not  _doing things_.

He glanced over at his desk, hoping  _something_  would draw his attention. The book he’d been keeping his calculations in was still open, pen laying in the crease, often acting as his bookmark. Rereading his own notes probably wouldn’t be the most exciting thing in the world, but it was certainly something to do.

When he picked the book up, the soft leather binding had him wincing. He’d done it again. Had blindly grabbed for something to scribble his findings in, and had gotten his soul book by mistake.

Not that it mattered. He sighed, removing his pen and soothing the pages back flat. No one ever wrote him back anyway.

A nervous fire signature nearing the Senju compound had him snapping his head up, frowning. Kagami shouldn’t have any official reasons to be visiting him - not that he minded their personal visits. Out of his students ( _former students_ , now, as much as he hated the personal reminder), he’d always enjoyed Kagami’s company the most. Something that he’d done his best to hide, of course, out of guilt of having a favorite in the first place.

And then guilt from something else entirely, because Tobirama was a professional, and  _professionals_  did not look at their subordinates in such a manner. No matter the circumstances.

So no, it wasn’t the fact that Kagami was approaching his house that bothered him. He put his soul book back down (gingerly, at the back of his desk, lest something stain its cover), securing his lab back up before heading to the front room to wait for his guest.

His chakra had never felt like that before. Flickering with nerves, anxious, hesitant. A hint of fear.

Kagami shouldn’t feel like that. He was bright and alive, carefree most of the time. Sure, he had the Uchiha’s temper; he’d seen it himself on several occasions: his lighthearted student turning deadly with rage when Tobirama had almost lost an arm in Water Country, slaughtering bandits when Danzo had gotten a nasty gash on his chin, even taking on a whole team of foreign anbu when Tobirama had been knocked down only a month prior ( _when they were still a team_ ).

He’d felt him angry, excited, calm-happy, even afraid. But he’d never felt whatever this cocktail of  _hopeless_  was that was haunting him right now.

It made his chest ache. He didn’t like it.

The anxiety was contagious, and he didn’t even let Kagami knock before opening his door (it took conscious effort not to throw it open, to demand to know what was wrong, find out who had caused that swirling dread flowing off of him in waves).

“Tobir-  _hokage_ -sama, I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything, but I was hoping that, if you weren’t busy, if you are I can just leave, it’s not that important honestly, I mean it kinda is but not  _really_  and if you don’t wanna talk right now I can just-”

“Kagami, would you like to come in?” He hadn’t seen anyone flounder that bad since his brother had found his soul bond (he wasn’t sure who to feel more sorry for in that bond, really. Hashirama might be an overly-affectionate idiot, but Madara put him to honest-to-god  _shame_  when it came to waxing poetry about soulmates. Even thinking about it made him gag) - but, despite how cute the short man was rambling at his doorstep, worry was still gnawing at him.

“Yes, please.”

Tobirama decided to ignore that the words were squeaked at him, letting the poor man in and following him to the front room. Instead of flopping down in a seat like every other time he’d visited, Kagami stood in the middle of the room, bouncing on his feet, flickering his eyes as if he didn’t know where to look.

God, how he wished he knew how to talk to people. Tobirama scratched the back of his neck, feeling awkward himself. Maybe he should’ve taken those ‘people skills’ lessons his brother was always trying to shove on him (even though he was half-convinced the offers were made in jest, just teasing between brothers).

“Would you, ahhh, like some...tea?” That’s what people wanted when they were upset, right? Tea? Or would the caffeine only make the situation worse?

“N-no, no, that’s fine, I just wanted to, well-” Kagami cut himself off, running a flustered hand through his curls and tugging on them. “I haven’t really mentioned this to anyone, and I know it’s going to be awkward and probably ruin everything and I’m not even sure why I’m  _here_  but I also don’t think I can’t  _not_ be here and I just-”

“Kagami.” He jumped when Tobirama placed a hand on his shoulder, having to tilt his head back to look up at him. He might be awful at consoling people, might have zero knowledge of what to do in this situation, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying. “You’re my student. You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“That’s just the thing, though, I don’t  _want_  to be your student.”

Oh.

He let his hand fall back to his side. Of course. Kagami was a man now. He had little need for his former sensei.

(Had he done something wrong? Had he shown him too much?  _Did he know?_ )

“N-not like- that’s not what I-  _uuugghh,_ why is this so  _hard_ , I just-” Kagami buried his face in his hands for a moment, a string of frustrated words muffling themselves into his palms.

Tobirama cleared his throat, hoping his disappointment (hurt, rejection, sadness) wasn’t showing too clearly on his face. “It’s alright, Kagami. I understand.”

(It wasn’t alright, but he did understand. It’s not like he would have had a chance. Not even his own soulmate had ever given him the time of day, not a stray mark or word appearing in his soul book. And Kagami was an  _Uchiha_  - soul bonds were all but sacred to them. With his own soulmate out there waiting for him, Kagami would have never settled for someone  _lesser_.)

“No, you  _don’t_  understand, and  _that’s the problem_! Just,” Kagami started patting around his pockets, finally pulling out a very worn, tired looking book that looked strangely familiar.

“Here.” The book was shoved in his hands, and Kagami took a few steps back, his chakra spiking with more fear and anxiety.

Tobirama frowned down at the book, running a hand over the soft leather cover. It looked battered, and it was bent all over, as if constantly shoved into that too small pocket he’d just pulled it out of. Even the pages were softened as he flipped it open, the edges almost shredded, some parts worried down by fingers.

This book, despite how awful it appeared, had been loved. Read over and over, the spine cracking, some pages only hanging on by hope. Though the contents seemed random, pages skipped over and blank, notes scrawled across others with little rhyme or reason - and the writing was  _terrifyingly_  familiar, like he’d seen it a thousand times over, one page filled with equations and some form of calculations that were tinkling odd bells in his head-

He nearly dropped the book, just managing to stop himself as it tried to slid from his fingers.

Was that...even possible? Were they really...?

The silence must have finally gotten to Kagami, because words started spilling out of him once more. “I know I should have probably said something sooner, I mean, it was rude to  _not_  say anything for  _years_  -  _I’m so sorry_ \- but I was your student, and you were always preaching how everyone should be professional, and that sort of relationship isn’t really legal between students and their sensei -  _n-not that I expect anything_ , I just thought-”

Tobirama couldn’t help himself. His soulmate stiffened as he embraced him, the tip of his nose barely reaching the dark curls from how short the man was (adorably so, really). But he relaxed after a moment, hands finding the back of his shirt and tugging him closer.

“It’s alright, Kagami.” It really was. More than all right, it was  _wonderful_.

He felt the surge of relief through his chakra (relief, happiness, giddy), and sighed as he held him just a little closer.

His soulmate. He’d found his soulmate (well, his soulmate had found him, but semantics). And his soulmate was  _Kagami_.

Maybe the universe knew what it was doing after all.

Some muffled words in his chest had him rolling his eyes, running his hand through those curls (soft, oh so cute curls). “I can’t understand you when you murmur.”

Kagami peeked up at him, his face scarlet but his eyes twinkling (god, he was as disgustingly romantic as his brother). “Does this mean I get a date? Like, a romantic, not platonic, we’re-more-than-friends kind of date?”

“If that’s what you want.” He certainly hoped that’s what he wanted.

It must have been, because Kagami  _beamed_  up at him, nose scrunching and eyes closed. He bounced right up to him and kissed him, just a small peck on the lips, too short for him to even react, before snuggling right back into his chest with a happy sigh, settling there like he wanted nothing more than to stay.

He wrapped his arms tighter around his soulmate, not at all ready to let him go. It’s not like he had much to do that day, anyway. They had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions and comments are both welcomed here!


End file.
